Ajedrez del hielo
by Blossom Lu
Summary: [Viñeta] / / Five movió peones, torres, caballos y alfiles con tal de tener un único momento con su rey. La reina puede (o no) ser sacrificada, al final. Five sabe que el hielo puede ser destruido con el fuego, así que toma una decisión... "Sigue con tu propia vida, así como yo seguí la mía"


**_Ajedrez del hielo_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Créditos a Shinichiro Watanabe.

* * *

Él es el chico de ojos fríos como el hielo y ella es la chica de cabello blanco como la nieve. No hay mucho que decir salvo que hay rencor en sus corazones, ninguno pudo salvarse de su propia tormenta.

Five vivió, vive y vivirá por siempre (y para siempre) por (y solo por) Nine. En cambio, Nine ha vivido atormentado por aquel luminoso y explosivo recuerdo de un escape fallido de tres niños en lucha por sobrevivencia.

Nine recuerda a la pequeña Five como una maniática de los juegos, siempre reía y saltaba. Los desafiaba al ajedrez, en especial a él. Pero Nine mostró desde niño una habilidad innata para imaginar y recrear cosas, en ajedrez nadie le ganó ni nunca se dejó ganar.

Todo estuvo preparado para la antesala del dolor, del sufrimiento. El propio infierno de Nine se desató aquél caluroso verano cuando prometieron huir de ahí, irse lejos de los cuartos grises y de las personas que los trataban como objetos de estudio.

Lo hicieron, _pero no los tres._

Five eligió atrasarse y mover su mano en señal de adiós, susurrando algo parecido a un desafío lejano y desalentador.

 _"Te voy a ganar un día, Nine…"_

Así como Five vivió por Nine durante catorce largos y oscuros años, Nine había cargado ese maldito y jodido sueño todas las noches. Twelve era el encargado de sanar esas heridas y decirle que fue elección de Five morir. Él era su placebo.

—Éramos débiles—dijo alguna vez Nine ante esa declaración a Twelve—. Ahora no lo somos.

Pero el escenario es diferente, las cosas han cambiado. Nine está frente a Five. Five está frente a Nine. Ninguno tiene la intención de matarse realmente, no quieren terminar así. Los dos sienten el mismo dolor de cabeza que logra hacerlos perder la cordura. Nine movió el mundo a sus pies, sacrificó peones, movió torres y caballos con tal de ver a su rey.

—Nine, yo siempre quise ganarte—dice Five apuntando con su arma directo a un caído Nine—, pero no me queda mucho tiempo. Pude mantenerme con vida hasta ahora por ti. Sí, tú eres quién me permitió vivir.

—Five, tú…

 _"¿Yo te importo?"_

—Pero parece que es hora de separarnos. Así que vive por mí también, Nine.

 _"Como yo viví por ti"_

Cielo oscuro, luna llena. Mal presagio. Calma repentina y la visión borrosa de la mujer que movió el mundo para ver por última vez a su rey. Sus ojos violáceos se cierran de poco, se hinca ante él y le da su primer y último beso; efímero. Sabe a adiós y desesperanza. Sabe a dolor y despedida. Sabe a un deje de derrota.

Los labios de Nine se ven atrapados por segundos por los de Five, quién solo se permite probar un poco de él. Eso es lo que quería, por eso movió el mundo entero, para estar un solo segundo de esa manera con la única persona que podía hacerla sentir humana.

No una niña extraña, loca, enferma y maniática. No. Él la hacía sentir _humana_.

—Adiós Nine, seguiré adelante.

 _"Sigue con tu propia vida, así como yo seguí la mía"_

Five se levanta. Las botas altas no ayudan en ese momento. Ella es hielo, y el hielo sólo puede ser destruido con el fuego. Dispara al coche destruido junto a ella, morirá como siempre lo quiso. Quiere ser destruida por una ley lógica, morirá en fuego y sentimientos.

"Booom"

—¡Five!

 _"La niña corre detrás de ellos y Nine extiende su pequeña mano para agarrarla. Ella niega y se queda ahí en medio del caos. Él le grita, él la quiere en el grupo de las tres aves que cambiaran el concepto de justicia. Pero Five se queda en medio de todo aquél desastre y sonríe con alegría. Se da el lujo de reír. La pequeña niña se envuelve en colores rojos y amarillos, la pequeña niña albina se sumerge en el sonido catastrófico de una explosión anunciada. Twelve saca a Nine de aquel ensimismamiento, de aquella escena de terror. Twelve toma la mano de Nine y en palabras mudas le promete un mejor futuro…"_

Humo. Cielo teñido de desorden. Luna llena es testigo de pedazos de conmoción y dolor terrestre.

Nine observa la explosión, contempla una muerte real. Admira como aquella mujer que movió influencias y se volvió poderosa cae ante él. Ella es la reina, la reina puede (o no) ser sacrificada. Ella _era ese sueño, era ese mito que siempre recordaba en las noches de profundo dolor y soledad. Su risa maniática era el placebo de todos los zumbidos de sus oídos, sus ojos violetas se volvieron su color preferido. El cabello blanco albino se volvió ese color que quieres tener en tu habitación pero que tu compañero de cuarto no te deja._

Muere. Five fallece en mil y un pedazos. Su cuerpo se vuelve ceniza y se esparce por el cielo. No queda nada de ella.

 _"Yo siempre te recordaré, Five"_

* * *

 ** _N/A_** Bueno, ayer terminé de ver este anime. No puedo describir lo que me hizo sentir el final, también ... bueno, todo. Me encantó absolutamente todo de este anime, la música, los personajes, los escenarios. En fin, terminó como debió terminar. Así que hice esta viñeta acerca de Five y Nine, corta pero es lo que yo sentí en el capítulo 10.

Sin más, espero tengan bonita semana.

Si les gustó, si no les gustó, sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.

Blossom Lu.


End file.
